Bunnymund's Revenge
by Rachel07
Summary: Jack bored and waiting for his lover pranks Bunny. Bunny comes looking for revenge and it involves..Jaime! Yaoi and hilarity ensues.


**Just a story that's been floating around in my head for a while. Credit goes to _ for giving me some inspiration from their Fairy Tail stories and for my friend from home who told me I should actually write this story. Here it goes hope you enjoy! **

It was a beautiful day in late November. The temperature was just above freezing and the sun was shining brightly. It was perfect for a day of playing in the snow and that is exactly what Jack and Bunny were doing. The two have been dating for almost 4 months which started when Jack got heat stroke in August by trying to prove to Jamie he could make it snow. Bunnymund came to his rescue like a knight in shining….fur…The two were finally able to get past their bickering long enough to admit their feelings and that brings us to present day.

Jack had been bored waiting for Bunny to take inventory of his current dye producing flowers and decided to freeze some of his stone egg warriors. By the time Bunnymund found the winter sprite he had made a pile of snow and was beginning to turn the warriors into snowmen complete with rocks for eyes and the carrots Bunny had set aside for lunch as noses.

"Frostbite, I'm gonna whip your bum ta next Easter if you don't come down 'er and unfreeze my warriors."

"Mmm sounds tempting. Although I'd love to take you up on your offer I think I'm gonna go visit Jamie. Catch ya later Kangaroo." Jack gave Bunny his signature grin before flying off through the tunnels, which he had come to learn like the back of his staff.

Bunny quickly dropped his inventory list and charged at neck breaking speed after the chuckling winter sprite. Although he'd never admit it part of him was excited for the chase. Not only would it give him a chance to stretch his limbs, but his mind was already churning with ideas on how to get revenge on Jack once he caught him.

After a while of running Bunny finally caught a glimpse of Jack's back as he made his way out of the tunnels to the lake in Burgess. This was by far Jack's favorite spot and his self proclaimed home. Bunny was not at all surprised he came here. Jack immediately was blown by the wind to the lake where he began refreezing parts of it that were slightly melted. While he was preoccupied Bunny slipped behind a tree that was close to the opening of his tunnel. Normally the tunnels close behind him, but when he and Jack became an item he opened a permanent tunnel that connected Jack's lake to the warren. This was the first true gesture on Bunny's part to show Jack how much he wanted him in his life and Jack, although he quite often abuses it, is really greatful for being allowed unlimited access to Bunny.

The tunnel was just big enough for Bunny to fit through. To its left stood a tall oak that Bunny was currently behind and in front of it was another large oak lying across the ground having been blown down during one of Jack's blizzards. The oak in front hid the hole from any wandering kids playing on the lake and Jack would sometimes freeze the downed tree to slow down the decaying process making it a permanent barrier.

Jack had taken a few laps around the lake and was currently eyeing the tunnel. He couldn't believe after his display that Bunny wouldn't follow him. After all, the entire purpose of what he did was to get his lover to come out and play a little bit. He hated to see him so stressed and Bunny would only have more work to do the closer it got to Easter. He made his way over to the tunnel, gracefully skating across the ice with his bare feet. He jumped on top of the downed tree in front and waited for a moment. Meanwhile, Bunny had seen Jack approaching and moved to the other side of the standing oak tree so as not to be seen. He held his breath while Jack peered into the tunnel. Jack stepped off the downed oak tree until he was standing with his back facing Bunny, staring intently at the tunnel. Bunny made his move and pounced on the winter sprite. Deft paws grabbed Jack's staff and threw it a few feet away so he couldn't fly off and the rabbit guardian put his knee on Jack's back to keep him steady as he quickly tied his hands behind his back.

"Hey! W..What? Bunny!" Jack protested while struggling under Bunny's grasp.

Bunnyund leaned in close to Jack's left ear, careful not to put too much pressure on his back, and huskily whispered "Just gettin' a lit'l something I like ta call revenge mate." He licked and gently bit down on Jack's ear before releasing him.

Jack quickly flipped over, a light blue blush visible on his pale skin. Bright blue eyes were wide open. He began to struggle with the binding on his wrists and sat with his knees spread and pulled up to keep his balance. Despite his semi frantic look and quickened pace of breath this position let Bunnymund see his lover was clearly sporting a tent in his pants. Bunnymund smirked. This was definitely gonna be good. He started leaning over the winter sprite pushing him to the ground when he heard a noise. He quickly sat up and looked around.

"What is it?" Jack asked curious at his lover's change in demeanor. Having noticed nothing amiss Bunny turned back to his bound lover.

Nothin' mate just decidin what I'm gonna do with my prize. He smirked once again leaning over Jack who closed his eyes and was preparing to feel a pair of fuzzy lips on his own when they both heard…laughter? Looking up again they saw Jamie and his crew of friends making their way over to the lake already in the heat of an intense snowball fight.

"Haha missed me" Jamie yelled at Cupcake as he ran further onto the ice towards the guardians. Looking up he noticed Bunny and Jack, but could only see their heads and upper torsos due to the downed oak in front of the tunnel.

"Hey guys it's Jack and Bunny!" Jamie screamed with delight. The others were too busy with the snowball fight to pay attention to Jaime, but the young believer quickly ran over to the newly discovered guardians. Bunny quickly moved off of Jack. Jack began to panic a little. There was no time to untie him and how would he explain his little 'problem' in his pants to the 10 year old Jamie. Before he could worry further Jamie slipped a little on the ice and skidded sideways. Normally Jack would have jumped up to help, but he remained put behind the tree. Sensing something was wrong Jamie stood up brushing himself off and asked "Are you both ok? What are you doing all the way out here." He was mostly referencing Bunny who rarely made trips outside let alone to a place covered in snow. That was when Bunny had a brilliant idea of how to get revenge on Jack. He reached his fuzzy paw over to Jack and began to palm his erection through his pants. Jack barely stifled a groan as he became more aroused. He was trapped. He couldn't push Bunny away because his hands were bound, couldn't fly without his staff and couldn't move away from the tree without Jamie see him.

"We're 'er doing some secret guardian stuff mate. I trust you can keep a secret right?"

"Well sure!" Jamie said with delight. "What kind of secret Jack?" Jack was at a loss for words. Bunny's paw kept tracing up and down his shaft which was becoming painfully hard in his pants. It was taking all he could do not to scream let alone have a conversation with Jamie. Through his fuzzy pleasure filled mind he was able to come up with an idea, but actually talking was a whole new challenge.

"Bunny..UGH…was hELPing me test ou..AHG..t…a..a new..NGH..type of snow..HAA..for the nEXT blizzard." Jack was biting his lip almost drawing blood to keep his moans as stifled as possible. He barely realized anything he said and was hoping Jamie would buy it.

"Ooh sounds really cool. Can I see it? Or are you too tired? You seem a little out of it." Jamie exclaimed. He finally began to notice the bright blue blush on the sprite's face and the way he was shaking and panting. His first thought was to be concerned that the winter spirit was sick.

Bunny meanwhile couldn't control himself. He began to move his paw up and down Jack's shaft faster, occasionally dropping down to cup his balls. Jack's breath would hitch every time he did this. He quickly realized he was becoming painfully hard just watching his lover try to control himself. Jack was never one to do anything quietly and love making was no exception. It amused and turned Bunny on to see him so vulnerable and at his mercy. This was truly the best revenge ever.

"I'm..oKAY..just a..UGH…little TIRed..HAA..AGH…" Jack could feel his orgasm approaching he sent Bunny a glare that would have skinned a normal rabbit. The rabbit met his gaze confidently and gave his lover's member a strong squeeze as if to say "you deserve this mate."

Jack knew he was doomed.

"He's a bit tuckered out now mate. Why don't you let 'em rest and he'll be back to show you the snow lat'r." As he said this Bunny leaned closer as if to help the aiding spirit, but he used his other hand to squeeze the spirits tight ass and give an even firmer squeeze to his groin. "AGH" Jack exclaimed no longer able to control himself.

"Are you sure there isn't anything I can do to help? He looks like he's in pain." Jamie's concern while truly appreciated was not what Jack needed right now. The spirit couldn't hold back anymore and began thrusting his hips into the rabbit warriors groping hands.

"I'll..be.. fINE Jamie…AGH!..AGH!..AGH! and with that Jack Frost came. He threw his head back taking himself completely out of Jamie's view. His cum stained his pants, soaking completely through the thin material and dribbling down his legs and onto the snow below. His chest heaved as he rode the waves of pleasure of his orgasm and it took all of Bunny's self control not to jump him and take him right then and there.

"Jack!" Jamie exclaimed running closer to the guardians. In a move worthy of being the fastest guardian Bunny grabbed Jack careful to hide his bound wrists with one furry arm and aiming his stained pants to his chest. He also made sure to cover his slightly larger problem with Jack's body.

"Gotta go mate catch ya lat'r." With that he jumped down the tunnel making sure to temporarily close it so Jamie wouldn't follow.

"What was that all about?" Jamie wondered. He spotted Jack's staff a few feet away. "Must have been pretty important if he left this behind. I hope he's ok." Jamie moved the staff so that it was closer to the tulip now poking out of the ground where the Pooka and winter spirit made their exit. With one last thoughtful glance Jamie turned his attention back to his friends who were done with their snowball fight and waiting on him to make their way back to town to go sledding.

"I can't believe you did that! What if Jamie caught us! How would I explain that to a 10 year old!" Jack exclaimed being carried quickly through the tunnels by the Pooka.

"The bloke didn't catch us an' admit it mate the chance of being caught made it that much hotter." Bunny spoke directly into Jack's ear and purposefully moved his straining organ to poke against Jack's thigh as he ran though the tunnels to the warren. Jack could already feel himself becoming hard again at Bunny's words and movements. Being the spirit of fun he did get a little rush at the challenge of not letting Jaime find out what was going on although he would never admit it to his lover. Instead he reached up as well as he could with his hands still bound and quickly kissed Bunny.

"Love you Kangaroo."

"Love you too Frosbite."

**End! **

**I hope you all enjoyed that. I pegged Jamie as being 9 years old in the movie and thus made him 10 in the story seeing as it was approaching a year later. Wikipedia wasn't must help on the subject. I also apologize for my sorry attempt at writing Bunny's Aussie accent. I tried my hardest to make it sound believable and referred to as many websites as possible for inspiration. I think this is going to be a oneshot, but if enough people like it/have any requests I may add on in the future. Catch ya later my lovelies! **


End file.
